


On Fire

by sweptawaybayou



Category: Angel: the Series, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Kane Band, M/M, sexass boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 22:52:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13397985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweptawaybayou/pseuds/sweptawaybayou
Summary: For the Slash the Drabble prompt - Texts from Last Nightoriginally posted 3/07/2015Chosen Text - (605):i was getting a blow-job tonight in the mens bathroom of a bar and the bouncer comes in and says "bro i don't mean to cock block but you cant do that here."





	On Fire

He was just a little high. Fuck, he was stone drunk. The show had been on fire, the crowd jumping and dancing. Christian didn’t feel the sweat that coated him - drenched his clothes, made his hair hang in wet curls around his jaw, over his shoulders. 

He sang until his throat burnt, then he drank more and kept going until his band finally pulled him off the stage. 

Now it was past two and Christian had his boys in stitches telling stories about the old days. His first months in town. He was the center of the room, hell at this moment Christian felt like the world revolved around him … but all it took was a look from Jason. He was sliding off the bar stool. Following Jason to the men’s. 

They were just in and Jason was on his knees. Hands on Christian’s jeans, buttons popping then that clever mouth was on his dick and fuck … 

Jason knew just how Christian liked it. Hard and rough, teeth, tongue. Tight lips, hollowed cheeks. 

Christian barely heard the bouncer tell them it was last call. The orgasm coming up from his toes to his cock. 

"Don’t stop, Jay.”


End file.
